This invention relates to new and useful improvements in brick or block laying, particularly the laying of bricks or blocks having vertical apertures formed therethrough.
Such bricks or blocks are normally laid upon the footing or the like either in staggered relationship or stacked relationship, with usually mortar joints or other adhesive joints therebetween and it is a relatively skilled job to lay such bricks or blocks in order to maintain the verticality of the finished wall, the vertical spacing between adjacent courses and the horizontal positioning of the bricks or blocks.